User talk:Ezekielguy
yeah, I sorta did, but I just put the idea into action. I also felt sorry for you Courtney-Haters (even though Courtney is one of my fave characters).--Tdifan1234 01:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I already made you a sysop. --Tdifan1234 17:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its awesome. We've got the power! You should come join Total Drama Island Fan Club.--Tdifan1234 17:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I like the dadada doom better. Don't change it. lol. the pics and side comments are awesome.--Tdifan1234 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Where'd you find those pics anyways?--Tdifan1234 23:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what article were they being rude about? I might consider it. Oh yeah, and you shouldn't say that your a sysop on your user page. Let's keep that a secret.--Tdifan1234 20:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Ezekielguy! I just need help on how can you upload an image, Oh, and how can you join the fan club? Hey ezekielguy i just want to know how can you upload an image?---TDIfanatic you save a picture to ur documents. click on "add image" while editing, then press browse which brings you to ur documents. click on the picture you would like to upload and hit upload. then hit edit.-Ezekielguy OKAY! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Go to my Total drama island fanfic page, or maybe tdicamps page and I got a pic of stephen on that page! User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I started a forum on the Courtney-Haters controversy. Maybe we can finally settle this thing!--Tdifan1234 01:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Uh hy I'm new here and well I just wanted to introduce myself Matt I'm Brittney I know I hate my name but I have to live with it right LOL. well thanks for letting me introduce myself bye. BRITSTA1 aka Brittney Oh well thanks *I blush alittle* BRITSTA1 aka Brittney cool I like 2-D also but I don't like murdoc being mean to him but russel teachs a lesson to him for being mean to 2-D though, LOL!! BRITSTA1 aka Brittney yeah she is funny. BRITSTA1 aka Brittney Here I made you a picture Matt - Brittney aka BRITSTA1 um uh *gulps* your welcome. *smiles shyly and blushes* *hiccups covers my hands over my mouth quickly and blushes more* BRITSTA1 aka Brittney yeah your sooooooo sweet and so sweet like candy you are *smiles warmly*!!! BRITSTA1 Matt I'm makeing u and me something special so it might take me awhile to make but its worth it alright I might post it on here Or in my shrine ok thanks bye hot stuff. BRITTNEY well I got it done I hope you like it its took me awhile to draw and color it by the program called paint so hey I hope its worth it and well I wrote something back on the votes for featured user again just to make sure. *blushes and giggles* oh and I stole something from chris and chef I hope they don't get mad but they made me go and be a intern on that show and thats what they get.BRITTNEY Holy Crap!? WTF What is this wiki! Ezekielguy what is this!!NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. Hey, Ezekielguy I am Gwens gal. Wanna be Pen pals?